


If the Shoe Fits

by ami_ven



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Some things never change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "once upon a time"

“That concludes the royal audiences for the day!” announced the herald.

The small crowd of people still waiting all curtsied or bowed as the king and queen rose from their thrones. The monarchs nodded acknowledgement to their people, then the king offered an arm to his wife and began to lead their courtiers out of the reception hall.

The queen leaned more heavily on her husband than she had on their youth, even when she had been pregnant with their children and her ankles had swelled, but he in turn relied greatly on his gilt-topped cane, now more functional than ornamental. They were both white-haired now, skin wrinkled and shoulders beginning to bow with the weight of their years. Some of the king’s advisors had been young men with him, once, but the queen’s ladies-in-waiting were all young now, the daughters or granddaughters of her original retinue.

As the royal couple turned at the foot of the reception dais, the queen stopped suddenly.

“My love?” asked the king, worried.

She merely smiled and gestured to the last step of the dais, where one of her dainty blue-satin slippers sat.

“Oh, Your Majesty,” said one of the young courtiers, starting forward, but the king held up a hand and everyone stopped.

“Please,” he said, smiling. “Allow an expert to show you how it’s done.”

It was somewhat tricky for the king to get down on one knee, but he managed it, and held out the slipper for his wife. She slid her foot back inside and he grinned at her. “Cinderella.”

Her smile was just as dazzling as it had been all those years ago, when her shoe had been made of glass. “My prince.”

The king allowed one of his generals’ aides to help him back to his feet. “The shoe fits,” he said. “Marry me?”

His queen laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

THE END


End file.
